When Love Rocks The Boat
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: Captain of the Midnight Rose and his crew members have just left the coast of America and are making their way back to England when four women are found on board. Captain Masen instantly knows they are whores but due to his upbringing he decides he must protect them and the only way to do that is to gift them to his first mates. But what happens when Love comes and rocks the boat?
1. Captain Masen

**Hello there, **

**So I hit a little bit of writers block with my other stories and when that happens I tend to write something else to get my mind back on track. This is the result of that. **

**Warning: This fanfiction will contain reference to prostitution, Sex, A male 'pimp' and Drunken Emmett Ramblings. It will not be explicit but if you would like all the smut and stuff please review and I shall let you know where you can find it due to the ratings of this site. **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever claim the characters as my own. They belong to Stephenie Meyers but I will say this... The Plot Bunny is mine. **

_Thanks to LoopyLou992 for pre-reading and kicking my bum to get it written :) If you fancy something smutty, funny and angsty then check out her fic's. I recommend Karma Killer. :) xxxx_

* * *

_Epov_

_10 years ago_

"Five years? That's it?" A large burly man asked me as I sipped my Ale. It was bitter and smelt off but it was better than the dirty water they were trying to give out. I had been here for two days looking for a crew and tonight was my last chance. If I did not find anyone who was worthy – or stupid enough to pledge their oath to me I would move onto the next port.

It was only when the fat, bald tavern owner had encountered three strapping men had I began to hope. The men who were now sitting in front of me had decent qualities about them. The first was apparently a Doctor and had great knowledge due to his vast library he had sadly left behind. The second was a tall blonde man of very little words. And the last was the large burly man who had already downed three tankards of Ale and was currently trying a fourth. If he came upon the Midnight Rose I would have to work on that. My ship would not be the home of Drunks. That is one of my easier rules. The others involve Women, children and family.

"Yes, Five years. As Captain it will be my duty to provide my crew with a fair shot at life. That is why after five years I will offer you a choice. You seem to be so interested in the life of piracy but that may not be the case in say, Five years. That is why on your five year mark I shall bestow upon you a choice, this choice cannot be moved forward nor can it be negotiated."

"And this choice is…" The blonde one with curly hair and straight features asked while making a pattern on the table.

"You stay aboard the ship for another five years or you go ashore with your share of any loot you helped to collect and find a family. I realise that any share of loot will not be enough to support you during your time ashore which is why during the first year of your stay ashore I support you"

"And why would a captain do that?" The Burly man asked shocked.

"Because I wasn't always a pirate and my men shouldn't be either" I stated. I did not tell them that I was the son of a wealthy man. Nor did I tell them that I lost my parents a few years back and have been looking for pirates ever since. I wanted what any boy wanted at that age. Sex. I knew exactly where to get it and how but I had a certain asset that would not work.

I had the family name. My father's name was well known in the town and I could not bring shame on that so I packed up and brought the Midnight Rose with some of my inheritance.

It stood proud on the port less than a hundred metres from my current location. I had the dusty oath contracts in my satchel ready to be signed; I just needed to find the men to sign them. And that is what I have been doing for the last six months.

"A family?" The other blonde male asked almost surprised. I nodded with a slight smirk.

"I do not intend to be Captain forever and between you and me, a woman there all the time does not sound too bad to me." These men looked taken aback by my words. I could see their point though; I was only a seventeen year old boy with a pirate ship and a silly notion.

"Where do we sign?" They said together.

_Now_

That was how I met Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. The three brothers I never had but apparently always wanted. Carlisle came with his knowledge; Emmett came with the strength I was searching for and Jasper came with a strange talent for direction.

It was thanks to them that not even three months later the Midnight Rose had a crew of more than twenty men all with a five year oath. They all pledged their oath and I pledged mine to them. It was also the reason why after a year I could reclaim my name as Masen because no one knew I was Edward Masen's son from London. That was why when the five years were up on Carlisle's, Emmett's and Jasper's contracts I gave them the choice and although it had taken a few days to gain the courage I knew it was only the beginning of a long line of choices.

I still cannot understand why ten years later Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper still live upon my ship. They have been given the choice twice now and each time they have asked for another five years. I will admit that at first I was a little worried about the choice they had made for they were not getting any younger and my name was only getting bigger. The reason for this had been Emmett's brain wave one night while we were docked at a port many miles from London. I suppose to him he had made a joke but to the other ship mates and a boy who wanted to be remembered it was not a joke. Emmett gave me my nickname ' Heartless Masen' which of course was utter nonsense to us but was a fear to most people.

That is why when I emerged from my chambers this morning I was shocked to discover that while docked on port on the coast of America four women had snuck on-board.

Not just any women though, four very beautiful whores.

How did I know them to be whores? It was simple, their state of dress and their manners. One was older than the others and had long brown hair that was in need of a comb. The other three were younger and were all wearing the same black, lace dress that was tattered and torn. There was a short black haired girl who was rocking back on forth on her heals and a blonde woman who was looking around at my men. The last of the girls seemed to be the youngest and had long flowing brown hair and a heart shaped face. There was something about her that screamed innocence but I knew that was not true.

Perfect, just what a Captain of sexually frustrated men needed.

As my eyes travelled over their pointless pieces of clothing I had a strange feeling that something was very wrong with these whores. Their clothing and mannerisms showed they were not ladies of wealth and their faces showed only sadness but there was something else there. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I knew there was something.

"I suppose you have a good reason for being on my ship?" I asked them while leaning on my chambers door frame. The eldest woman's head span around faster that I would have thought possible and her eyes became the size of saucers.

"You're that p-pirate… The one they all talk about" She stuttered. The other girls whimpered quietly and moved closer to her.

"And what exactly do they say about me?" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my broad chest. Over the years I had been captain I had bulked up in muscle because every day was a full body workout when you ran a ship. My bronze hair had also become shaggy and just passed my ears. I felt eyes on my right cheek bone where a rather large scar now lay. I had not been a brilliant fighter at the beginning of my new life and I almost lost an eye because of it. I shot the small black haired woman a look and narrowed my eyes.

"They say you are heartless and are incapable of showing mercy" The other girls wrapped their arms around themselves and kept glancing at my crew. Almost as if they knew what would happen to them.

"Oh really and you still snuck on my ship anyway" I smirked in her direction. She was a beautiful woman, a little rough around the edges but with a beautiful dress and pearls she would look perfect. The woman began muttering something to her friends and I was becoming impatient.

"Well…" I demanded.

"Sir, we did not know it was your ship. Please will you spare our lives?" She whimpered and it should not have but it hit a nerve somewhere deep inside me.

"Carlisle, gather the first mates and bring those four" I pointed to the poorly dressed women "to my chambers" I turned and slammed the door shut.

I took a seat behind the large oak desk that I commandeered from another ship and kicked my feet up onto the surface. I took a quick sip from my tankard and then waited with baited breath for their arrival.

I heard their wails as they were dragged into my chambers and then the door being slammed shut. Their wails died down into whimpers and I took another sip of my Ale. I sat there looking at them for a while until the youngest met my eyes. Her eyes were the richest brown I had ever seen but they were clouded with tears and fear. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"Now, what are we going to do with you" I tapped my chin with my index finger and looked around the room for some sort of inspiration. My eyes landed on my three brothers standing awkwardly in the corner.

"No, that would never work"

"Would I be correct in saying that you are…." I stopped myself when I thought about the embarrassment it may cause.

"Whores?" The blonde asked quietly but I did not respond.

"Are you?" Emmett said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, we were" They muttered while looking down. I threw Emmett an annoyed glance and he shrugged in return.

"Captain… If you grant us safe passage to the next port, you can… you can have our bodies" I looked the blonde woman up and down and shook my head. Even though it was tempting, I couldn't.

"Your bodies will not be required now or during the duration of the trip. I was just curious so that I can be prepared. Now, all I ask is that when we make port you do not speak a word of my true nature to anyone, if you can promise me that I shall grant you safe passage" They nodded their heads in agreement and wiped away their tears.

"But it still does not answer what I am going to do with you until then" I stood from the table and walked over to my mother's rare collection of jewels. Each stone meant something a little different and she would boast to my father about knowing them all. My father being who he was would come home at the end of the week with yet another precious stone hoping for once she did not know the name and meaning of it. He was beaten every time.

My eyes locked on them and then moved to the women sitting on my chamber floor.

I glanced back at the jewels and then to my brothers.

"I have a plan" I said as I pulled out the stones and some leather strips from my journal kit.

I placed the stones on the table and then sat down on the seat. My men were likely to become sexually frustrated soon and since it was yet another two weeks until port I would have to keep the women safe from their grimy hands.

If giving these women as _'gift's'_ to my first mates meant they were protected then so be it.

* * *

Thank You for reading and please leave a review with what you think. Let me know if I should continue or not :)

xxx


	2. Gifts

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm here with another chapter just for you :) I have decided to continue this fic and it will get more angsty, romantic and smutty as the chapters are uploaded. **

**I will try to update as often and as quickly as possible but I can't promise anything :) **

**The disclaimer and warning will remain in chapter one but if there is something in a chapter I think you need warning about I shall state it in a note at the top :)**

**Thank you for your reviews and I shall respond to them when I get five minutes :) **

**xxxx**

* * *

**Epov**

"Come here" I said to the women. They rose slowly and then tiptoed up to my desk. The gentle rock of the ship made them wobble slightly but they regained their posture quickly.

"Choose a stone" I pushed the tray towards them and then sat back against the tall back of my chair. I diverted my eyes to the small round porthole that showed the soft ocean waves hitting against ship. The gentle sound and smell of it seemed to put my mind at ease for a moment. The stones made clinking noises as they were moved around the tray and when no more clinking could be heard I looked back to the ladies. Each of them stood with a stone clutched in their palms.

"I am going to come and measure your necks now. Do not fear, I shall not hurt you" I said softly while picking up the leather strips. I measured the eldest first and lay that strip on the desk along with her clear stone. Next I measured the tall blonde and added an extra inch so that it would be more comfortable. I set her pale grey stone on the desk next to the clear one. The smallest girl with black hair had to have three inches taken off the strip because her neck so was small and delicate. She smiled softly when I took her pale blue stone and moved to join her friends. As I moved towards the youngest and most beautiful she took a step back.

"I will not hurt you" I whispered gently. Her eyes remained on the floor and with every step I took she whimpered.

"Bella, He's not going to hurt you" The eldest said as she came and wrapped her arms around Bella. Her name suited her. She was very beautiful and innocent but I could tell she was scared of me and I would not push her. I gave the strip of leather to the eldest and motioned for her to measure Bella's neck. I sat back in my seat and picked up the older woman's strip. I tied it around the stone and then pulled it tight so that the stone would not fall out of its binding. I continued the same ministrations until I came across Bella's emerald stone. I shook my head and wrapped the small stone in its bindings and then gathered them up in my hands and stepped around the desk.

"What is your name?" I asked the eldest.

"Esme" She said with a small smile. I smiled back and shook her small hand.

"This stone is a symbol of your place here on my ship. As long as you wear it my men will not touch you. Until we make port you shall be staying with Carlisle" I motioned to my brother and he stepped forward and retrieved the necklace from my hand.

"Your name?" I asked the blonde.

"Rosalie" I motioned for Emmett to come forward and gave him her necklace. Her eyes widened as she took in his large muscles and took a small step back. He laughed quietly and then went to join Carlisle at the door.

The smallest girl by the name of Alice was smiling when Jasper stepped forward and kissed her hand. I raised my eyebrows at him when he grabbed the necklace but he just shrugged and turned.

The last necklace that lay in my hand belonged to Bella and although she was scared of me I had to be the one to look after her during her stay on the ship. I knew that to my men she would be the biggest target due to her age and looks.

Carlisle left my chambers first and shouted the crew members forward. Buckets were placed not too lightly on the deck and hoots were heard, I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my sword from the desk. The ladies gasped and tumbled backwards before I motioned for them to get a move on out the door.

"What ya gonna do with em Captain" Asked Lady Killer. Lady Killer was a nickname given to Mike when we docked at a port one night and all of the ladies went mad for him. He returned the next day with ruffled blonde hair, wide, tired blue eyes and so many lipstick stains over his skin it made many of the others jealous. Of course he saw the jealously and has never let anyone forget what he could get.

"Share em" Tyler shouted. I wanted to throw him overboard.

"I will decide" I shouted to Tyler. His mouth closed instantly. The girls jumped and clung to each other.

"Ah, As Captain I have the pleasure of deciding their fates and seeing as many of you have only just joined the ranks it would be very rude of me not to acknowledge those few who have been with me from the beginning." I walked up to Carlisle and leant on his shoulder. The crew members were looking at the girls as though they were pieces of meat.

"That is why these women shall be gifts" I smiled at the girls and tried to act as careless as possible. Shouts of displease rang out over the deck.

"I am the Captain and what I say goes" I bellowed while glaring. The men hushed again but began whispering among themselves.

"Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper please step forward and claim one the one you want" I pushed on Carlisle's shoulder lightly so he stumbled forward into the circle where the girls sat.

When Carlisle had tied the necklace around Esme's neck she fought against his hold. Rosalie managed to punch Emmett in the nose when he grabbed her too tight and Alice shook her head at me but went where Jasper instructed.

"There's one left… Share that one" Tyler shouted. I grabbed her arm and hoisted her up; I roughly put the necklace on and tugged her hard into my side.

"You don't touch any of them" I roared and then dragged Bella not as softly as I should have back to my chamber door.

"Do not disturb me! Have fun" I smirked at Carlisle and shut the door.

Bella squeaked and then moved over to the desk away from me. I locked the chamber door and placed my sword on the small round table closest to me. My chambers were the largest on the vessel and had rich furnishings and a large bathtub behind a screen. The bed itself had the richest gold cotton sheets and during my time ashore I had managed to buy fluffy white material that could be used to dry oneself after a bath and golden curtains to hide the sunlight when needed.

I looked Bella over and took in her knotted, dirty hair and grime covered body. I had not noticed how unhealthy she looked. She needed a warm bath and a large meal.

"I am going to go and get some hot water, I want you to grab the large blanket from behind that screen and wrap up until I return" I pointed to the screen, grabbed a set of keys from the desk and unlocked the door again. I locked it behind me and crossed the deck. My crew mates were looking at me with looks of hatred.

"We shall be docking at a port in two weeks. There we shall stay for a short time and you can all find a woman to settle your urges" I stated but continued walking along the now clear deck.

"Billy, I need enough hot water for the bathtub and a meal sent to my chambers" Mr Billy Black wobbled to the stove that I had installed the minute I brought the ship and began to pour water into three large pans.

"Where's Jake?" I asked looking around for the sixteen year old boy who moved onto the ship with his father when his mother died. Billy was the only one who I did not ask a five year oath of, this was because of his family who at the time lived in a small town on a coast in England.

"He's off pretending to be Captain" Billy laughed while cutting the fresh cooked meat we had brought at the port. He placed a handful of grapes, a few pieces of bread and a small piece of cheese. I knew this was a luxury right now and however much I craved them I knew she needed the food more.

When the water had boiled, I grabbed the material that would prevent burns and picked one off the stove. Billy opened the door for me and then sent other crew members with the other pans and the meal.

I placed the large pan on the floor and opened the door, she was standing in the same place but at least she was wrapped in the blanket.

"Set the food over there" I pointed to the side furthest from Bella, He did as I asked and then left closing the door behind him. The others took the large pans and dumped the water into the tub. I rolled my eyes as soon as they left. I dragged the large pan over to the bathtub and poured the steaming water into the tub. I poured in some scented oil that I used and grabbed the fluffy material.

"That will take a few minutes to cool so let's find you something to wear… and a comb" I rummaged through my wooden chest and came across a shirt that was now too small for me. I found some trousers that were too short and placed them on the side. The only comb I had was white and had jewels along the handle and back. It had belonged to my mother and I did not want to touch it but I knew if her hair was left any longer it would never be untangled.

When the water had cooled enough for her I set the screen so that she could have her privacy when she was bathing. Bella looked to the bathtub and then back at me as though she could not believe her eyes.

"It should be cool enough now" I motioned towards the bathtub.

"For me?" She whispered.

I nodded.

She unravelled the blanket from her form and folded it so that it lay on the chair opposite the desk. I walked around my desk and began to look over the maps that lay there.

I looked up in time to see a black dress on the floor directly in front of me and a pale bottom slipping behind the screen.

I sighed and sank back against the back of my seat. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I shall respond to the reviews very soon. Keep an eye out because there will be updates as I have lots of ideas for this plot bunny. :)**

**xxx**


	3. Bath

**Howdy,**

**Here's another update for you :) Chapter four is written and being edited as you read this so have no fear... I will update soon :) **

**xxxx **

* * *

**Epov**

"Bella" I called for the third time. She was still in the bathtub and was not responding to any of my calls. The water must be freezing now but I couldn't bring myself to walk around the screen and check on her in case she was aware of it.

After I called her another three times I got up and peered around the screen. Now that I had gotten closer I could hear the small, sweet snores that came from her. I tried to keep my eyes on her face but of course they drifted to her wet body. She was small and too skinny for her height but that could be changed with a few decent meals. My eyes drifted from her stomach to her ribs and widened when they caught a large purple bruise marking the perfect pale skin. I tested my finger in the water and shuddered with the cold.

I shook her shoulder gently to rouse her and then stepped back behind the screen. I tried to shake the image of her breasts out of my mind before it caused my body to react but it wasn't going anywhere. I heard water splash against the sides of the tub and then small feet hit the floor.

"Your clothes are on the side" I called before going back to my desk.

She appeared a few moments later dressed in my overly large white tie up shirt and too big trousers. Her feet were as bare as when she arrived and her hair was a big mess of wet knots but she looked cleaner at least and that was good enough for now.

She shivered from the cold and hugged her arms around her arms for warmth.

"Here, wrap this around you" I tossed the blanket that she had used before at her and sighed as she winced. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before deciding to sit in the chair. I handed her the comb and watched with fascination as she pulled the large knot over her shoulder and began to brush it out.

She groaned with frustration when she couldn't reach the back of her hair due to the blanket. I put the map I had been looking at down and moved behind her; she flinched slightly but placed the comb in my outstretched hand. She relaxed when I pulled the comb through the knot for the fifth time. When her hair was free of knots it fell to the base of her back and was very soft. She hummed with satisfaction and leant back against the chair. I grabbed her plate of food before sitting down.

Bella took a look at the plate and then back up to me in the same fashion as the bathtub. I pushed it towards her more and motioned for her to begin eating.

"But what about you sir?" I smiled slowly and shook my hand in a dismissive manor.

"I shall eat later, you need to eat right now" She nodded and picked up a small grape and thankfully began to eat. While she ate I busied myself with small mundane tasks which were not really that important but would give her privacy.

"Sir, where are my friends?"

"My name is Edward. You don't have to call me sir." I smiled at her softly to which she blushed. "Your friends are being looked after by my first mates"

"They won't hurt them will they?" I shook my head and noted when she visibly relaxed.

"What will they do?" She whispered while plucking another grape.

"Well, your friends will remain in their chambers and will be looked after. The same as I will do for you" She smiled and took another grape.

After she finished the grapes she began to nibble on the small pieces of meat and cheese. She did not say anything for a while and it bugged me. I wanted to know everything about her, her favourite foods, favourite colour but most of all what she was doing here.

After another ten minutes of silence I finally gave in and asked.

"I need to know why you three are on my ship" She bit her lip and picked up a small piece of bread. She worked it in her hands for a moment before putting it back on the plate.

"We needed to leave America"

"Why?" I asked while picking up my tankard of ale and pushing it towards her so she would have something to drink.

"It was not safe for us anymore" She wiped her right eye and huddled further into the blanket.

"I have granted you safe passage but I need to know what I could be protecting you from" She whimpered and bit her lip again.

"James" Okay, one guy that didn't sound so hard.

"And this James is… a lover?" She shook her head furiously and more tears dripped down her face. I walked slowly to her seat and knelt in front of her.

"Who is he Bella?" I said quietly.

"He runs the whore house. I was paying off my family's debt but then he…" She sobbed.

"Hurt you?" She nodded.

"Is that why you ran?" she shook her head.

"Esme needed to get away from him before he hurt her and the b-"she stopped.

"And the…" I asked quickly but was interrupting by a furious pounding on the door. I clenched my jaw and rose not too softly and yanked open the door.

"She's pregnant" Carlisle yelled as he came storming in. I looked at Bella and her nod confirmed it for me.

"What are we going to do? We haven't the supplies to make sure a pregnant woman is well cared for" Carlisle muttered before collapsing in the chair next to Bella's.

"Do you know far along she is?" I asked while locking the door again.

"Almost four months. She needs a clean environment, not a ship" He rubbed his forehead for a moment before sighing loudly.

"We shall make the next port in two weeks Carlisle and then we can sort it" I gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and sat back down. He sat there rubbing his eyes before sighing again.

"Yes, you're right. I have to go and speak to Billy about her meal" He got up and left the room muttering as he went.

"Anything else?" I said with a sigh as I sat down.

"James is looking for us" Bella's head fell into her hands and the blanket slipped down exposing her bony shoulder.

I had a ship to run but I couldn't just shake these off because of that. I granted them safe passage and safe passage is what they were going to get.

"I won't let him get any of you" I vowed as I reached over the desk and cupped her face.

"You promise?" She sobbed.

"I promise"

And for the first time in ten years I didn't make an oath with someone, I made a promise which meant more.

* * *

**Yeah, Gotta have something to add to the drama :) **

**xxx **


	4. Icy Depths

******Hey Guys, **

**Have you missed Edward? Well hold on tight to your breeches because he's about to get a whole lot sweeter and of course I'm about to add another slice of drama... It's fanfiction! Drama will always be here somewhere :)**

**Anyway, Uni is back and it will kick my ass yet again so my writing will take a hit. Never fear pirateward fans... He never leaves my head so I should be able to get him to you soon. **

**Here's Chapter four... Happy Reading! **

**xxx **

* * *

Epov

After her meal Bella seemed very content, she looked like a sudden weight had been lifted from her fragile shoulders. She looked around the room for a moment, yawning as her eyes took in the overly large bed that lay in the corner.

"Bella, if you are tired please go and rest" I told her. Her head whipped around with such a force I thought it might roll off her shoulders and onto the ship floor.

"But si- Edward that is your bed" she stated with a shake of her head.

"Which is mine to do with as I see fit and right now you need it" She bit her bottom lip but got up from the seat and tip toed over to the bed. She put her hand on the sheets and then pressed down, sighing as she took in the beds thick padding. I busied myself again but heard the groan of satisfaction when her body sank onto the sheets.

It was the first time a woman had ever been on that bed. I had sexual encounters before but they were all done on land and in the comfort of either the woman's home or the inn in which I stayed. I never brought a woman on board due to the fact that when I woke up the woman could still be on my ship, or worse, in my bed. Now I always thanked a woman with a flower and a note stating that I had a lovely time but the sea was calling me and I unfortunately had to leave. It had worked well for the last ten years and although I was not proud of some of my escapades, they were merely a means to an end.

Bella was different for she seemed too innocent to be tarnished by my track record and un-gentlemanly like manner whenever I got into bed with a woman. No, she was in my chambers to get better and to be protected. I could not touch her no matter how much my body demanded.

With the blanket being unfolded I could see how cold she really was – not only by the goose bumps on her skin but by her hardened nipples through the white shirt. She dove under the thick bedding and lazily looked up to find me staring at her.

"But Edward, where shall you sleep?" I shrugged my shoulders. I did not want to admit that I would be sleeping on the floor tonight and for the next two weeks due to her feelings.

"I will feel awful if you do not sleep in your own bed" She yawned, her mouth forming a cute o as she did. I raised my eyes from the parchment in front of me to find she had already turned over without waiting for a reply. She was right, there was enough space on the bed for us to share but I felt too tarnished to do so. She was obviously shaken up at the sight of a man so why should I hinder that anymore by crawling into bed with her. No, I would be a gentleman and grab one of the cots from the storage chamber. That way I could still be here protecting her.

After a few moments she was snoring just as softly as in the bathtub so I made my leave, locking the door behind me. Emmett was there when I turned around, grinning from ear to ear looking as though I had just given him the ship.

"So… Heard the old gals pregnant, I bloody hope mine isn't." My jaw slacked slightly.

"She isn't your woman Emmett" He scoffed.

"She will be, if only for two weeks" He winked and then moved away from me to sit on one of the empty barrels. I noticed the small stagger in his step and gritted my teeth. He had been drinking and all crew members knew that when Emmett had a bit to drink he said things he never meant. He was neither a mean drunk, nor a violent one but something did happen to his personality. When I asked Carlisle why he drank he explained that his mother had died by the hands of his father and to this day he cannot get the image out of his head. I let him soak in his own misery for a while and thanks to that he thought it was acceptable on to keep on going and because I knew what it felt like to lose my parents, I let him.

"Emmett, try not to drink so much" I told him as I made my way over the deck to where Jasper stood at the wheel.

"Where's Tink?" He smiled at the nickname and handed me the compass.

"Last time I was in the room she was sleeping" He sighed and turned the wheel a fraction to stay on course.

"What do you think happened to them Ed?" His voice showed nothing but interest and if I was ever going to keep them safe I would need to let the crew members know that we could be attacked by a man named James and his possible crew.

"They were paying off their debts in a whore house run by someone named James and from what I can gather he hurt Bella and found out Esme was pregnant" he nodded.

"So this guy, James, you think he will come after them?"

"He already is" Jasper pursed his lips and swerved the ship a little. I noticed that whenever Jasper was particularly angry about something he would steer the ship like a madman.

"I just hope-"He stopped.

My eyes caught where he was looking and was astounded to find Tink walking along the deck with her arms held tightly by her sides. Jasper had, like me, provided Tink with a bath and some too big clothes and due to Tink's size the white shirt fit her like a dress. She wandered around for a small while before her small hands grabbed a robe and she lifted her small frame up. The ship jolted but this time it was not out of Jasper's anger, for there was no one at the wheel. I quickly grasped the wheel and steadied the ship while Jasper jumped the two metres off the higher level and grasped Alice's midsection before she could plunge herself into the ice cold depths.

"How's she doing?" I yelled.

"She's asleep" He yelled back. He held her small frame and then shook her. She yelled and tried to struggle in his grasp before he stood and led her away from the onlookers.

"Damn broad's gonna kill herself" One of the crew members said to the others below.

"Well you all better be on the lookout to make sure that does not happen" I shouted, I lifted my head back up and stared into the icy waters for miles ahead hoping that Tink wouldn't offer herself up to them again.

But I knew nothing was ever that simple.

* * *

**Oh and those of you who don't like Emmett right now... Patience Grasshopper... Just trust me. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and to LOOPYLOU992 for pre-reading this nonsense and all the other dribs and drabs that come out of my head :) xxx **


End file.
